Twin Potter's Phoenix
by Dante Kelsae
Summary: harry has a twin sister who barley survives a beating. intended harry/twin ship but don't know for sure. i'll try to make parts exciting. rated for very later chapters. on hold until my life back on track


_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

Chapter 1

Troublesome twins

November 1st 1989

Early in the morning a nine year old boy with glowing green eyes and a lightning bolt scar was sitting in his cupboard trying his best to nurse his sister back to health after the events of the previous night where his sister had been beaten within an inch of her life. The reason for which being that they had decided to play a little prank on their fat ass of a cousin Dudley.

!Flashback!

We had been waiting a week since setting it up and had found items that would change our voice enough to freak out our cousin and his gang out so bad they would be having nightmares for weeks. our plan was simple hide in the scariest part of Dudley's Halloween route and when he got there start pulling on the strings we had attached to the bushes and make noises to frighten them and then get back to number 4 before Dudley did simple right? Wrong Dudley got back 5 minutes after we were safely back in our cupboard what we didn't expect was the sudden explosion of uncle Vernon when Dudley told him what had happened.

Suddenly the door to our cupboard was violently pulled open the top hinge being pulled off the frame. Vernon reached in to grab the person closest to the door unfortunately that was my twin sister Amanda Potter and quiet forcefully pulled her out and started beating her after slamming the door in my face and knocking me backwards leaving me dazed for several moments. When I got back up I saw that he had dragged her down the hall into the living room so he had more space to beat her I chased after him. But I couldn't get past Dudley who was standing blocking the door suddenly Dudley moved out of the way and I could get past at least I thought I could next thing I felt was a fat fist in my face then darkness.

!End Flashback!

"Harry I'm cold really cold do something please I want to be warm again" Amanda whispered as she could talk no louder.

"I'm trying sis but I don't know what I need to do they put the hinge back on and locked the door" Harry said in an extremely panicked voice.

"Harry do you hear that it sounds like... whispering lots and lots of people whispering" she said as her eyes slowly started to close.

"Amanda stay awake please don't leave me here alone I wouldn't be able to stand it without you" Harry pleaded as tears slid down his face as Amanda's eyes closed

Suddenly there was a flash of flame around Harry and images flashed behind his eyes and an incredible power built up inside of him. His vision darkened as tears slid down his face and onto his sister's injured chest then for the second time in less than 24 hours harry potter knew nothing.

Harry awoke later that morning feeling someone stroking his hair and then he remembered what had happened the previous day. Tears welled in his eyes and he turned to look who was stroking his hair hoping beyond hope that his sister was alright. Then his eyes fell upon her raven black hair that fell to her mid back her emerald green eyes and smiling face harry quickly dived at her and hugged her to him afraid she would disappear if he didn't hold her tight enough.

His sister laughed and hugged him back just as tight with tears in her eyes she whispered to him "I'm ok Harry whatever you did I'm ok"

Harry then started to think more clearly about that morning and he started remembering things. Things he were sure didn't happen that morning then he realized what was going on as the memories fell into place he remembered lots of things. Like going to a school of magic for several years, fighting a dark wizard, finding out about Dumbldorks manipulations, his best friend Ron's betrayal of using a slave potion on Hermione, Padma, Daphne and Susan, finding out that Ginny was using love potions on him and he remembered training to use magic without a wand and using a stave as well as channelling magic through a sword made by himself out of the bone of a basilisk with a crystallised basilisk venom and phoenix feather core. He pulled out of these memories and started crying. But how was his sister okay?

"Harry what's wrong are you ok?"

"Oh god you're alive it worked it really worked" Harry replied a huge smile making its way onto his face

"What do you mean harry what worked?" asked a very confused Amanda

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway I'll need to teach you some things first and I'll really need you to try your best at this ok?" harry pleaded with his sister

"Harry your really starting to scare me as I am pretty sure I know everything you do we've had the exact same life" Amanda said with more than a little uncertainty in her tone

"We have but that's not all I'll explain it too you but not yet Am you know you can trust me but before I can tell you everything you need to learn occlumency" Harry said not giving an inch

"Ok harry I guess I can try this if it means you'll tell me what's going on"

"I will and I'm afraid that I will not be able to tell you what's going on for at least a couple of months because what I'm going to teach you will take a while for around the first month or so you'll be meditating"

"Wait why do I need to meditate to learn something?" Amanda questioned

"Oh sorry I forgot you didn't know I guess I'm going to have to tell you a little bit aren't I? Well ok I guess it starts with mum and dad ..."

"What do you mean mum and dad there's no way you can remember them we were too young" interrupted Amanda

"Do you want me to explain or not? Because if you do you should not interrupt me" Harry said rather frustrated she interrupted him

"Sorry Harry it's just your being really weird" she defended

"I know and if you would shut up I would be able to tell you why"

And so harry told Amanda about the boy who lived and the wizarding world and about Hogwarts. And how she would need to learn occlumency to stop people from reading her mind and how it would also stop all but the most powerful of compulsions. Because Dumbledork and snivellus both use passive legillimency to scan there students mind and how Dumbledork would try placing compulsions on him and probably her when they went to Hogwarts she quickly picked up on how he said probably her.

"What do you mean probably me" she asked a little nervous about the answer

"I'll tell you after you master occlumency to my satisfaction" was Harry's reply

"But while you're meditating I'll be doing some compulsions of my own"

"Harry you will not be putting any compulsions on me" Amanda said slightly fearful of his reply

"Amanda I didn't mean you I meant the Dursley's it's just to make them start treating us properly or at least better" Harry replied with a big smile "might even get a bigger room than this stupid little cupboard"

"Oh sorry Harry that sounds pretty good do you think we'll get more food too" Amanda said eagerly

"No I don't think so I know so" was Harry's short reply

"Ok harry I guess I'll start meditating sooner I get this out of the way sooner you can tell me everything"

"Remember only an hour of meditating a day until you find your centre and you will know when you find your centre because you will start thinking more clearly to start with yous should probably concentrate on one thing keeping all other thoughts out of your mind best to use something simple like a colour now get on with that I'll be back soon"

Harry left his sister to meditate and walked up to his aunt and uncles room he opened the door silently and cast a compulsion to be nicer to himself and his sister. After which he left the house and went to the park nearby to apparate to the leaky cauldron headed for Gringots which luckily was open 24/7 Harry walked into the tall white building and to the closest goblin banker.

"Excuse me I would like to talk to someone about the violation of a will" harry said to the goblin

"And whom may I ask are you young man" the goblin replied

"I'm Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore violate my parents will now could you please tell me who I need to talk to about this?"

"Yes Mr. Potter right this way I'll take you to Gobsmack in wills and inheritance"

Harry followed the unnamed goblin through a maze of corridors and was sure he turned in places where he didn't need to. As if the goblin wanted him to feel lost and unknowing of where he was going.

"Wait here please" the goblin said and then walked through a door

Harry waited for several moments until the goblin came back out and instructed "you may go in now Mr. Potter Gobsmack is ready for you now"

Harry walked through the door and saw a goblin he assumed to be Gobsmack sitting behind his desk looking at some parchment in front of him.

"Ah Mr. Potter I have your parents will hear what may I ask is the problem?"

"I along with my sister have been in the custody of Petunia and Vernon Dursley since the death of my parents I am here about where my parents said to place myself and my sister in the event of their deaths"

"It says right here Mr. Potter that you are to go to your aunt and uncle in the event of their death"

"Have you checked the will for magical manipulation?" Harry asked

"We have not needed to before but if it would make you happy I will check right now" Gobsmack waved his hand over the will and it gave off a black aura

"What was that black aura?"

"The black aura shows that this will has been tampered with I will use a diagnostic charm to find the magical signature and the spell cast on the will" the goblin waved his hand again the will did not give off an aura this time but the goblin did not look happy.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes Mr. Potter it appears that you are correct and your magical guardian is in violation of your parents will"

"I'm sorry for asking but as I do not know who exactly is my magical guardian?" Harry inquired

"The same person who tampered with your will. Albus Dumbledore"

"Is there anything I can do to get rid of him as my magical guardian? I don't care how even if it just means a new magical guardian."

"You cannot get another magical guardian as your current magical guardian has to freely give you up to another. However I can get you the forms to be emancipated then he will no longer have any control over you as no one can control a head of a most noble and most ancient house."

"Will he be able to reverse the Emancipation?"

"No because of his tampering of your parents will and going against it he will have no grounds to have the emancipation overturned as long as after a month of emancipation you have been acting responsibly."

"Where do I sign" Harry said happily

The goblin opened a draw and shuffled around some papers until he found the correct ones "Read this and sign at the bottom"

Harry looked it over and saw that it basically said that as his magical guardian had gone against his parents will he was to be emancipated. So that the person had no hold over him and that unless there was evidence that he could not look after himself his emancipation could not be overturned. After he finished reading it Harry signed it and asked "what now?"

"Now we need a drop of blood to see what inheritance you are entitled to we normaly dont do this but as i know that Dumbledor has your key we must to make sure you are who you say you are" Gobsmack said holding out a knife with several runes around the handle "once you cut your hand let the blood drop onto this parchment"

Harry did as instructed and as soon as the blood hit the parchment his cut shined then healed the goblin took the parchment and began reading from the top "Harry James Potter son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter fathers side inheritance Potter vault's properties and stock's seat on wizengamot Gryffindor vaults heirlooms and properties seat on wizengamot cannot be absorbed Hufflepuff vaults heirlooms and properties seat on wizengamot cannot be absorbed. Mothers inheritance Evans vault and Ravenclaw vaults heirlooms and properties seat on wizengamot cannot be absorbed inheritance by conquest of Tom Marvolo Riddle slytherin vaults heirlooms and properties seat on wizengamot cannot be absorbed."

TBC...

A/N: i know not many changes but some i thought needed changing and are there sorry it took so long i will try and get the next chap 2 up within a week but cant make any promises also i was hoping for more votes on my new poll. also i am thinking of writing a harry potter charmed crossover fic with maybe a harry hermione paring he will be related to the sisters but i will not tell you how and if you like the idea send me a paring you would like to see in it


End file.
